The Return Of The Immortal Clan
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto had left the village leaving his broken family behind him only to come back with a new family, a new clan. The once believed dead Urufu clan was going to raise up once more. Naruto will show this world why everyone had feared this clan all these years ago and he won't stop till his clan is back to their former glory.
1. Chapter 1

Beta read by Redeyeuchiha123

I hope everyone enjoys this story thank you.

I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters that maybe added in.

Right there and then Naruto was walking inside the village that he hadn't seen since he left at the age of ten in order to train with his summons. His summons had taken him all the way to the silver moon mountain in order to train him in the ways of his new clan.

* * *

Naruto had been training for the last nine years only he was glad to finally be back in the village that hated him with their very hearts and souls. Naruto just loved this so much that he just wanted to yell out to show how much he was enjoying it.. He started to think about why he had left in the first place and just why he wished he would have stayed gone from this village.

Now it's time for a flashback.

Minato was at the moment just sitting behind his desk when he noticed his son had just come back from his solo rank s mission yet he could tell it didn't go well. He could tell by how his son looked and it pained him because he knew he hasn't been a great father or even a great person towards his son due to fear. "How did the mission go? Make sure you give a full report on just how it went." Naruto just simply looked away only guilt and sorrow filed his face.

"I got there too late and he let out the gas onto the village, I also found out the gas he used was poison that was from before chakra and incurable." He had fallen down on his knees while his hands had gone to his face to cover it because it still haunted him. The mission would never leave his mind and what he had seen just haunted him to the core of his very soul.

"Villagers cried out as they were begging me to end their suffering." The ten year old anbu was crying yet his mask simply fell off his face showing the boy that was Minato's son, the one left behind and all alone his whole life The son that went through hell on his last mission and the son he never took care of like he should have.

For the first time in the ten years he had raised Naruto this was the first time he realized that he was his son and not the demon kyuubi. Minato was wishing he had seen this sooner so all he could do now is go over to his son and pull him into a hug.

The reason he couldn't believe that he was his son all these years was because of just how strong he had become. How fast he had come to power it scared Minato and his wife but only they should have known better. They should have just told themselves he was gifted in the shinobi arts not that he was a demon or that Kyuubi had control over him.

He also should have realized back then it wasn't Narutos fault that Kyuubi's chakra had almost killed his sister had thrown something at him only for a claw to almost hit her in turn for being hit by the thing she thrown at him. He shouldn't have thought he wanted to hurt his sister only that it was really what was inside of him that did.

"I think you should take your summon offer about taking you to train in the Silver Moon Mountains." Naruto just looked up at his father yet his face had become stained with tears, he was trying to figure out why he had told him to do that. Was he finally telling him to leave the village because he didn't even want him to be in the village anymore?

"Why do you want me to leave?" He just simply gave his son a sad smile one that was filled with regret and sorrow for what he had done. He should have been a better father and a better person to his son if only he hadn't lost his mind.

"That's because you need to get away from this life as a shinobi and find a place where you can be at peace for the time being. I'm sorry for all I have done and haven't done for you Naruto, I'm so sorry that I messed up your first ten years of life." Naruto just closed his eyes when he stood up and put his mask back on his face.

"I understand and I'll go tonight after I pack the things I need." He walked out leaving Minato with his heart that just felt so badly hurt because he knew it was his fault that he's losing his son. If only he had realized earlier that Naruto wasn't the kyuubi then he wouldn't have to be a ten year old anbu going through this much pain.

 _"How could I have been so damn stupid like this? I never thought Kushina-hime as the kyuubi but I did for my own son? If only I had listened to Kushina if only I listened to her when she said he didn't mean to hurt or scare his sister like that!"_ Minato just kept on battling with his own self even so his regret didn't go away at all.

Once He had everything he needed and wanted to take he started to walk outside in order to summon his boss summons outside the village in a clear and open area. He didn't want to get yelled at for summoning her in a place that she may get hurt thanks to being the size that she is.

When the smoke cleared a giant silver fur wolf was looking down at him only she just licked him which caused him to just rub her face in return. 'It's good to see you again Shiruba-Gure-hime, it's time to go to my new home."

She simply looked at him with a happy face although at the same time sad because she's glad he's coming while sad that he had to leave his village for a time. She never did want him to leave the village she just hated how this village treated him even how his family treated him. She never wanted Naruto to feel pain again so she was going to keep him safe.

Naruto jumped on Shiruba-Gure's back before she started to run towards her mountain. She fully well-knew Naruto was going to hate the training that he's going to be put through. This training was something that either was going to break him or make him stronger to the point where no one can stand against him.

She also had another reason for him to come and that was to give him a chance to become someone new with a new last name and new clan. Her clan that used to summon her before he had found the scroll and had killed and backstabbed them.

Flashback ends now.

He didn't have any regrets when he had gave up his last name and became Naruto Urufu because his summon and his three partners beside him are his new family. The other members of his family were the wolves that had raised him and showed him many things. He had learned much from his new family and was going to show this world just who he really had become.

He was only focused on his plan to revive his fallen clan and show the world that the Urufu was still alive and finally had a chance to come back. He planned to make the ones that feared them fear them all over again and ones that backstabbed his clan would pay with their lives.

When he looked around the village which he could see that in the last nine years nothing had changed at all then again who said nine years is a long time for a village to change. He looked down over at his three partners who were Deruku, Fungu and Buraze they were wolves that fight alongside him just like the Inuzuka fight alongside their dog partners.

He slowly headed over to the dango place in order to see if it was still there, much to his good luck it was still there and open. Naruto ordered his dango and when it got to him the old man smiled to Naruto and told him that it was on the house. He was still glad and thankful that these two places were so great to him over the years.

That's because both the dango and ramen chiefs were nice to him and didn't hate him for having the Kyuubi inside him. They didn't yell at him or insult him like everyone else did over his time he had lived here.

When he finally let himself sit down at one of the tables outside the place that was the same time someone happened to just catch his eyes in a good way. That person just also happened to be Tsume Inuzuka only he could tell that she was looking back at him with a weird look on her lovely face. He didn't know why she's giving him a stare like that at all because he didn't do anything crazy.

"Hello there and is there something on my face or are you just enjoying what your eyes see?" He asked her back with a teasing tone of voice which caused her to grow a little pink on her cheeks that matched her clan marks. He really had enjoyed his tease with her because he had always wanted to get to know her better in a good way for a long time when he was still living in this village.

He wanted to get to know her for many reasons from the fact she was one of the only people that had been friendly to him also she just seemed to be the kind to be fun to know. His idea of fun now may not have been the same idea when he was younger then only his eyes had eyed her up and down. He only stopped eyeing her up while he could hear her let out a long low growl aimed at him.

The last thing he wanted was to upset the person he had wanted to get to know better because it's better to have someone like you than hate you. _"Even if it's good to have her not get mad but that growl of hers sounds so damn sexy….if only we were in private to hear that growl more louder."_

"Why do you have eyes like that? But also why are you trying to eye me like that because you do realize I can see you right? She asked him with a hint of another growl coming his way only her eyes stayed on him with a very deadly look showing.

Before he could even answer her she had let herself add a few more words. "Do you even have any idea how much older I am? I'm even a mother for crying out loud and you are barely a teenage." because she was far older than him even if she did find this nineteen year old very hot in her mind.

She then noticed the three wolves beside him that were staring up at her that had caused her to stare over at him even harder only her mind was going crazy. _"Is he from a clan that fights alongside animals like mine does? I never heard of him before only his eyes seem to be drawing me in even more. No bad Tsume he's too young even if he has great stamina for being young…"_

"This happened because my summoning gave me it which is also my new clan. My first family is the ass of a Hokage and I'm glad I haven't seen him in years. Now that I have changed my last name I'm happy now. For why I'm eyeing you up that's because you're one very beautiful woman or am I wrong to think you are that?" A blush had grown tenfold and her mind had started to wander about what he meant by that.

She had remembered that Minato and Kushina had a son that was older than their daughter only he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. She never did see him in the last nine years which caused her to be sad to not see that crazy kid causing problems.

Every time she had asked about him they wouldn't say anything to her like it was a big hidden thing. It had made her daughter Hana sad because she was very close to Naruto over the years they had played together, in front of her was the same Naruto eyeing her up like he wanted her in bed.

 _"I wonder what Hana-chan will do once she finds out he's back and why am I enjoying him of all people eyeing me up. I mean he does seem to like watching me with his eyes…No bad Tsume Hana will be mad at me._ " She just shook her head to clear her mind of all these thoughts.

She couldn't believe that he had come back and that he had left his family yet she didn't know why he would do something like that. She did tell herself that she wanted to find out no matter what. She also was taken back about her being beautiful because no one ever called her that beside sexy or any other word a drunk could say over at her while drinking.

She didn't think someone his age would think that way of her, at the same time she couldn't' help herself to give him a look over. She didn't know if it is his feral new look or just the aura he's giving off only that it had a strong effect on her. It felt like a hold that caused her to keep on staring at him with an ever growing desire for something besides looking.

She just felt drawn to him while her tongue just licked her lips, her eyes kept a lock on him only to see that his lips turned into a smirk at her. She slowly looked away from his glare only for a second before her slit eyes looked back over at his slit blue eyes that gave off a strong alpha aura.

"Why would you do something like that they are your family after all and couldn't have done anything that bad?" He just looked at her at the same time as he started to eat his dango as an idea came inside his mind. He took one of the dango and moved it over to her lips she had been licking she started to eat the dango from his hand.

He truly enjoyed her tease and she could tell by the smirk that showed on his face along with a blush deep enough for her to see. She happily gave a feral grin to show that she was pleased with her work.

"Because I was never trained by my so called kaa or tou but I was already an anbu by the age of eight and was one till right before I left to train with my summon. My so called family always hated me for having kyuubi inside of me and how do I know that, easy." He closes his eyes to hold in the pain from leaking out but she could tell.

She could tell the pain inside his heart is deep but she just looked at him because she had no idea that Kushina would have done something like this. She never in a million years would have seen or thought this could have happened to him by his own family.

The more she heard him talk and just by being near him the more she wanted to stay and listen to anything he had to say. She truly never felt this way and even with her husband that had ran away leaving her with her two children that she love deeply.

"My younger sister she was trained by both of them but when I asked before I had become an Anbu all they did then was tell me they were too busy to train me. So I don't feel bad about joining the Urufu clan even if I'm the only one left after the clan was destroyed a long time ago but the summon still lived on." Hearing that caused Tsume to truly become shocked that he was the only member of the Urufu because it was the clan that her clan was from.

Urufu had been like a father clan of the Inuzuka clan causing the Inuzuka clans skills to be close to the same as the Urufu clan skills. Right there and then she couldn't believe her luck that she found the last member of the clan which she did begin to wonder what his plans are for his clan.

"What are your plans for your clan and you? I mean you are the last member of your clan after all and back in this village." She leaned in closer to him causing him to put another stick of dango next to her mouth which she had begun to eat, Naruto watched her with his eyes the whole time.

 _"I wonder if she's still single because if she is maybe I'll ask her out on a date only if this fun keeps going like its been."_ He was thinking to himself before he made up his mind to ask her on a date later today if their fun kept being fun for the both of them.

"My plans for myself are going to talk to my so called tou and tell him I'm going to retire from Anbu and become a jounin again." His eyes still watched her while he was speaking never losing contact with her not even once.

Tsume was finishing her dango he had gave her then licking his fingers clean of the food only she just blushed after doing that. She still couldn't' believe his aura had caused her to behave this way and at the same time she wanted more of his feral aura, of this alpha aura she had longed for all her life.

"I need to ask do you do this to every man you meet or am I the only one you do it to?" Tsume sharply gave him a look because she didn't know why she is acting like that, at the same time she does believe it maybe because of his feral aura or his feral marks that are making her act like this.

"Just you but I don't know why that is but don't you get over your head because of this do you hear me?" She gave him a warning that had fallen on deaf fears by what he had done afterwards.

He had moved his right hand over to her lovely face and started to rub her right cheek softly causing Tsume to both stare even more deeply at him while her blush had returned even stronger than before. She didn't know how he could have such a feral side to him while also having an even stronger caring side to him.

"Why don't you come with me to talk to my Tou then I'll take you out on a date? I promise I'll make sure you enjoy the date or you can hurt me." Tsume couldn't believe that she was being asked on a date by someone that wasn't a pervert.

This was the first time in years someone had asked her out that wasn't a pervert or someone drunk in the bar that had been sitting next to her. She didn't even know what to say to it because he was younger than her yet at the same time he wasn't even close to being one of these idiot perverts like the rest of the males of the village.

"Maybe but I will come with you to see the Hokage." He smiled back over at her only he moved to get up from his sit and waited for her to get to her feet in order to follow him. Once she was to her feet the both of them made their way over to the Hokage Office, when the two of them got there he could see his mother standing there.

"Naruto is that you?" He just walked right passed her leaving Tsume shocked even if she had known how he felt about his family. She just didn't realize it had been this bad to the level that he would just walk right pass his own mother. Kushina on the other hand was shocked and sad that her son was acting like this even if she had known the reason he was acting this way.

"Kushina-chan I didn't know things were this bad with you two but just how did it get this bad." She turned around in order to see her longtime friend Tsume, at the same time she was wondering how she even knew her son or that things were this bad.

"How did you find out about it being bad or knowing my son?" Tsume stared because she had fully forgotten that Hana and Narutos play dates were kept hidden from both Kushina and Minato for his sake.

"I just met him a few minutes ago and we just talked but he told me that you and Minato hate him for having kyuubi but you of all people shouldn't hate him." Tsume scolded her causing Kushina to look away with shame showing.

She just couldn't take hearing all the names all over again and see her son live the kind of life she had to live before it was sealed into him. She just couldn't handle seeing it or being near it anymore because it just became too much for her to handle then with her daughter almost dying it was the final push.

"I know we have been a broken family but I just hope it's not too late but with the feral look of him I think it is too late." Tsume gave her friend a sad look because she did feel bad for what was going on.

"I wonder if she knows just how his clan changed his looks like that or if she had known about how he got such a powerfully aura around him?" Tsume just walked closer to her friend to give her a pat on her shoulder. "You know how he changed like that and changed his last name? It's not something that's normally done even for an old clan, it's still unheard of."

Kushina gave a nod of her head before she started to speak once more even if her voice was still showing sadness. "It is the clan tests that the summon offered Naruto to take , if he does pass them then he would become part of the clan." Tsume thought on what she had just heard Kushina say because it was similar to how her clan invites someone in.

Both of them start to walk into the Hokage Office to see father and son yelling at each other. "I told you I just want be a normal jounin not a jounin that has to put up with three greenhorn genins! They are nothing but a royal pain in the ass to take care of and I don't want to have to deal with such a pain!"

"I told you that if you want to quit Anbu that's the only thing you can do right now!" The father yelled back at his son only Naruto noticed them behind him and turned around in order to look back in order to watch Tsume walk in.

When Naruto started watching her it had caused him to smile over at her because he was glad she was still here and didn't run away. He turned back around in order to once again stare over at his father who at the same time was wondering why his son was smiling at Tsume just then.

"I guess I have no say so who do I have to train?" He asked the Hokage who just had a shock look on his face while he looked back over at his son because he gave up so easily. He looked over at the files in order to start thinking of who to put Naruto with. "

You will be helping a new jounin with her first team and her name is Kurenai Yuhi." Minato nodded once he got done speaking because he couldn't mess this one up. That was because they were with a new sensei that could use Naruto's skill to better her team and herself.

Naruto kept on smiling and Tsume was the one wondering why Naruto started to smile once he heard Kurenais name. "I'm going to be helping out Shizuka-taichous sister?" Shizuka was his anbu taichou even if no one ever realized she was in the Anbu group.

So in his mind he was going to have fun training her younger sister even if Shizuka wasn't Kurenais real sister yet they thought of each other like sisters. For that reason he had known this would be fun because he wasn't going to let down his taichou no matter what.

"Yes you will be helping her sister but remember that you really need to help her students understand that?" He asked his son yet he had just shrugged him off because he wasn't just going to not hit on her because the Hokage says he had to train her students and not give a few lessons to her.

"Yea anyway I'll be going now." Minato wasn't done talking to his son and he wasn't going to let him leave right when he wanted to. "Hold on a minute I'm not done telling you your orders, do you understand me Naruto?" Naruto sharply looked back at him because he didn't like this whole talk so far, that outburst made him even dislike it more. .

"You need to go to the academy to meet your team in about one hour from now but also what are you going to do about your new clan?" Naruto just smirked back to Minato because he was going to have fun telling people his plans for his clan.

"Fine I'll meet them but as for my plans for my clan that is really easy I'm going to revive my clan and show people to fear my clan all over again." Minato didn't like how his son was talking about what he was going to do with his clan,, it was true the Urufu was one of the most feared clans only why would his son want his clan to be feared and not liked.

"You do know trying to revive a clan that was the size of Ookami isn't going to be easy? Your going to need more than one person giving you kids." He just laughed hard before another smirk come on his face because he was enjoying this so much.

"I already know that but I'm still going to revive the clan but you better not try and stop me." Naruto turned around once more and started to walk out of the door, he noticed Tsume walking behind him. The two of them left the Hokage and his wife behind inside the room only he just smiled happily that she was still following him.

"So do you like to follow me as well as lick me?" He looked back over his shoulder to her with a smirk on his face causing Tsume to grow a few shades of pink on her cheeks. She didn't know why she wanted to follow him yet at the same time something was pulling her to him.

"I just wanted to see who you have to train but also you did ask me out on a date remember or did the charmer forget that?" She gave him a feral smirk causing Naruto to give Tsume a feral smirk back to her. He moved his arms around her waist while the two of them walked over to the academy, Tsume just looked at him only she didn't tell him that she was enjoying this walk with him.

It had been a very long time since her husband ran away from her, for too long in her mind and heart. She never did date anyone after that because she had kids to take care of all the time, also the fact that almost all the men in this village are perverts didn't help her.

Now this person who was around her daughter's age was asking her out and she may just let him take her out on that date. She kept staring over at Naruto and wondered how he was going to go about getting women to revive his long forgotten clan.

* * *

This is the first chapter of this story and it's done, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Before anyone goes crazy yes he will forgive his family in time just not in blink of an eye.

Yes you'll see more of why they acted that way to him and no it wasn't just a random thing that caused it because then it'd be boring and dull. No they didn't hit Naruto or any kind of abuse this isn't that kind of story so you don't have to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta by redeyeuchiha123

Here is the next chapter but first I want to thank everyone that has supported this chapter with your messages and your reviews. Thank you everyone and I hope you keep on supporting this brand new story of mine.

SG-Cynder – I hope so….your name makes me remember just how old that last game was….at least they lived in the end even if you thought both had dead together. SO SAD!

Shadowpredraking1 – Here is more for you to read, enjoy.

Elemental Ninja 1608 – I hope I can keep bring out more potential with this story.

W01frunn3r – you will learn more while story goes on.

Gold Testament – I wonder and yea its bit of a neglect story but I just felt that if I added any kind of beating or things like that then it would just ruin the story. You can make a good neglect story without adding the over used abuse that I have seen happen a lot in Naruto neglect stories.

Dragonpony022 – If I go by the normal age then yes there should be few people his own age but I'm not saying who or what village they are from.

Super saiyan god gogeta - He came back to the village because he never stopped being part of it, he was given special leave to train like how Tsunade left village for years.

* * *

When they moved their way inside they could see a woman walk out with a team behind her then he could hear Tsume call out the sensei's name. "Kurenai-chan you're never going to guess what's going to happen to you?" Tsume asked her while his eyes moved over to Kurenai because he was wondering if she was really Shizuka's sister or not. He had to say one thing and that was she was beautiful in his eyes.

"What is it kaa-sama?" He heard one of the genin ask that caused his eyes to quickly move over to one of the genin that's under Kurenai. He still couldn't believe this goddess of a woman in front of him was a mother only he was glad she was single. Tsume eyes also moved over to her son and back at Naruto which she just gave him a feral smirk.

"You're going to have a helper that's going to help your sensei train you, I have a strong feeling he's going to train you into the ground." Tsume teased her son while Naruto smirked as his arm was still around Tsume's back. That had caused Kiba to start wondering just what was going on between the two of them.

"Why are you two so close?" Kiba was the first to talk yet Naruto just moved Tsume even closer to him causing Tsume to blush and Kiba to grow mad. "Well son this is your sensei helper but also the person I'm going on a date with."

Kiba couldn't believe it and didn't like the fact that the person who was going to help his team train was dating his kaa. He didn't know why she wanted to try dating again after never having a date in so many years.

"Why do I have a helper to start with?" Kurenai asked with a little hint of anger in her tone of voice because she didn't feel like she even needed one. Naruto understood why she was angry at him only he had simply no say in why he's here because he doesn't want to be.

"Because my ass of a tou who is also the Hokage forced me into helping a genin team because he's not letting me retire from anbu and be a normal jouin, I had to be a helper which I don't like just as much as you do." Kurenai and the genins were shocked that he would call his own dad that even more shocked when they heard he was the Hokage's son.

"I guess we need to go to the rooftop so we can get to know each other." Everyone simply followed Kurenai to the rooftop of the school building in order to speak to one another without problems.

The three genins were sitting next to their sensei only Naruto came up with an evil idea, he moved Tsume onto his lap causing her to be shocked. Her blush on her cheeks started growing redder because of what he was doing in front of everyone.

Kiba on the other hand was growing more pissed off at Naruto only for Kurenai to notice this and hope that her new student didn't do anything to get himself hurt badly. That was because she knew if Naruto was part of anbu he wasn't a weakling.

"Tell me why you two are acting like this kaa!?" Naruto wished he would just shut up because this had nothing to do with him.

"Because your kaa wants to be touched like this, is there something wrong with a woman wanting to be touched?" Tsume stared back over at him to see him smirk to her and move his lips to her ear. "I wonder what other touching you want me to do." That simply caused Tsume to blush a very deep shade of a red that was very much noticeable.

"Kiba you need to learn that I need to be loved as well and I have been lonely for years now since your dad left." Tsume just gave a sad look over to her son yet he looked away causing Tsume to become a little hurt inside. Naruto didn't like how Tsume was feeling and how could her own son do that to her.

"Listen to me gaki you need say sorry to your kaa do you understand me? You have no right acting like this and how many years has your kaa been single for?" Tsume had watched Naruto then she let out a little smile thanking him for doing that for her.

"Sorry mom." Kiba apologized Tsume smiled more only her eyes were aimed back at Naruto who had his eyes closed tight. He really didn't like being up in the day time at all because it was just annoying to him all together.

"Can we do training at night time and not in the morning?" He asked only everyone stared at him like he was crazy to want to train in the middle of the night. "No we can't train at night and why would you?" She had stopped speaking when she could see that Naruto was already fast sleep with his head against Tsume neck.

Tsume just started to wake him up only he his eyes gazed at her like why in the world would you did that for. "Man why did you wake me up? I was having a very fun dream of someone we both know." Tsume just glared at him with a smirk along with a blush once more "That's because it's not time to sleep right now, even if you used to sleeping in the daytime."

"Why do you sleep in the daytime anyway?" Kurenai had asked only he stare at her with his eyes before they closed once more.

"I take after the wolves that I lived with and my bloodline I was given makes me act like more wolf like. Wolves sleep anytime they are tired but the group I was with slept always around this time." When he got done he reopened his eyes and noticed all the shocked looks causing a smirk to show on his lips.

Everyone was stunned that he was given a bloodline only Tsume was wondering if he will go and tell them how he got the bloodline. She known his changes come with the tests that his clan gave him even so she still wondered how hard they were.

"How did you get a bloodline like that?" He eyed Tsume who gives him a look to tell her which he doesn't mind telling people because he's pound of how he got it.

"It was given to me by my animal summon which she gave me few tests that were nightmares in order to get my bloodline, last name and my changes that was done to my body was because of these tests." He softly said to them only his mind started to think of the days he had passed these tests he was given.

He went on to add more to it yet first he looked at their stunned faces. "I was the only one that had got through these tests and lived but everyone else over the years failed and died doing them." Everyone jaws finally had dropped out causing Naruto to just smirk to himself while he kept holding Tsume even closer to him before he moved his head to her neck.

"Let's get to know each other first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are my family, my genin team who I hope does good. I also like my friends but also growing food and plants. My dislikes are perverts and rapist because they nothing but lowlifes. I would have to say my Hobbies are cooking and planting new things. My dream is to see my genin team become a great team then something more in the future." Kurenai pointed over to Kiba to go next only she her eyes studied Naruto.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are my family and my partner, my dislikes are people who hurt my family and my hobbies are playing with my partner. My dream is to get stronger along with my partner beside me." Akamaru had let out a bark even with that bark Naruto just kept his head on Tsume neck not caring.

Kurenai points to Hinata to go now. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my likes are my friends and hanging out with them. My hobbies are something that I simply don't want to say at all because you don't need to know. My dislikes are perverts and men. My dream is to be stronger than I am right now." That caused Naruto to cast his eyes over at her when she said she dislikes men yet he wasn't only one because everyone was looking at her.

"My name is Shino Aburame and my likes are my bugs my dislike are people who hurt bugs. My hobbies are talking to my bugs and my dream is to get closer to them." He spoke only in a strange way that made Naruto to become creeped out.

"I guess it's my turn well my name is Naruto Ookami and my likes are women, wolves and raising wolves but also my three partners who better get their butts here." With that said three wolfs jumped down next to him beside him with innocent looks on their faces.

"That's better and my dislikes are people who hurt wolves and my hobbies are raising wolves and talking-to them but also dating women. My dream is to revive my fallen clan to the clan people fear all over again." He started to pet the heads of his three full grown wolf partners only everyone was eyeing him which he just poked Tsume right in the butt to go.

"So I have to do this as well? My name is Tsume Inuzuka and my likes are my family and clan but also feral blonde hair men, my dislike are perverts and who hurt my clan and family but also dogs and wolves." She looked at him before she went on to say more. "My hobbies are taking care of my family and clan but my dream is to find a new mate." That's when Naruto moved his lips to her ear and whispers.

"You may just have your dream soon that is if you truly want that dream to come true right now." His tease had caused Tsume to blush deep once more before her eyes moved back to stare right into his blue eyes.

"We are going to meet at training grounds eight tomorrow at ten for your true genin test." She smirks then leaves but the three genins just start walking home but Naruto and Tsume still stay there with Naruto holding Tsume.

"Tell me dear Tsume because I want to know do I get that date now with you Tsume-chan?" She asked him only she nodded her head slyly at him causing Naruto to let out a little laugh. He enjoyed seeing her acting so shy in front of him.

"I'll show you where you will be picking me up at so you can't make an excuse of being late when picking me up." She slowly moved out of his lap which was much to his disappeared. He wanted her to stay there longer only he had known he may get that chance later in the night, he moved up from where he was sitting. "Lead the way my Inu-Hime." She blushed at her new nickname that he gave her before walking ahead to hide her ever growing blush

When they finally stop they get to the Inuzuka clan ground where there were a lot of houses even so she kept moving on over to the last one which was the biggest of them. Even he had known this was the main house of the clan just judging by the size of it alone showed that much.

"This is where you will be meeting me at which the time will be at eight so don't be late or else Naruto-kun." She warned him before giving him feral smirk that made him know that he doesn't want to find out what else is.

Tsume feral smirk in his eyes just made her even hotter that alone had caused him to he kissed her on her lips. His act caught Tsume off guard yet she slowly leans into the kiss and returning it with her tongue in his mouth, she enjoyed this warmth he was giving her.

"I'll see you at eight then and I won't be late that's a promise." He promised her before walking away leaving Tsume just staring at his back. She kept staring at his back because she can't believe how her luck is changing for the better. She headed to the door of her home and opened it before giving one last look back at him one last time.

Naruto started to head towards the Hokage Office to talk about getting some land for his clan because it was his right to own land if he was a clan head. He known that he's going to need it for when the wolves come to him later on yet he had to get everything ready for them.

Every single clan has a right to land to be owned by that said clan but a clan with a bloodline has more rights to it. He was going to use all he can out of this village that hated him for being the jailer of kyuubi. If he needs help he has a lot of friends he has made over the years and some of them our village leaders.

He was going ask his friends to help him build up his clan grounds for guests yet mainly for the wolves that are going to live there. Naruto had not told anyone that he had made a deal with the very kyuubi that was inside of his body.

Naruto was no longer human but a wolf demon who doesn't die of old age so he can stay here keeping his clan safe for years to come. He fully well had known that he will have to tell Tsume which that was what he is going to tell her tonight. He just truly hoped that she'll not leave him because of what he is and for no longer being a human being.

The Urufu clan was made up of many people only major of these weren't born in the clan only joined later on. This Urufu was feared because he was once the owners of this whole world before the age of shinobi even then it was still ruler till shinobi the five hidden villages were all build, that mark the end of the clan.

When Konoha was building itself for the first time that was when the thirty year long war had started against the clan, the hidden villages minus Konoha had a hand in the war. The reason the clan lost was because their allies had betrayed them. The sixteen members of the clan that were born into the clan were known throughout that war as the sixteen Immortals. Some say they weren't even human because of how powerfully they were on the battlefield.

Naruto was glad to be a demon wolf because he still doesn't understand how the spirit turned him into one but he's glad it did. The main reason was because he could live to see his clan being back to life and to the power they once had, he wasn't going to let this world stop the rebirth of his clan. Anyone that would try to get in his way he will fight them to the end and he won't' show mercy on them at all.

"I'm here in order get land for my clan and I know all the rules about getting it so don't try anything to stop me." Naruto stated over to the Hokage his father only his eyes showed he wasn't playing around. Minato on the other hand just shook his head even if he had known if there any chance of his family getting back together he had to help Naruto with his new clan.

Even if he will never go back his family last name he may still once again think of them as his family. He and Kushina both know that they did something they shouldn't of yet they just hoped it wasn't too late to make it up to him.

"There is a house outside of Konoha that you may like; it has sixteen rooms and a lot of space around it for you to add more to the area." Naruto nodded his head as his father before he walked over to get the paperwork and keys to give to his son.

When he gets back he gave Naruto papers to sign which he simply signed then takes the keys from Minato. "There will also be shinobis from other villages and leaders of them as well also people not from shinobi lands, I know that I can ask them to talk to me if I want to." Minato was shocked he known leaders of villages yet just knowing people didn't shock him.

The thing that he wondered is the part about him knowing people outside of the shinobi lands because no one ever goes to talk to these people. They called these lands the forbidden lands because no shinobi that ever went outside the shinobi lands had ever came back alive, they just disappeared forever.

"I'm guessing this your ace when they try to force you do something?" Naruto just smirked showing that to be his answer and gets up to leave. He was stopped by Minato when he put hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "Your kaa wants me to ask if you want come to dinner tonight because she does miss you." Naruto simply looked at him and started to think it over because he can't go tonight.

"I can't tonight because I have date with Tsume-chan but I'll come by for breakfast tomorrow morning." Minato smiled while Naruto walked away and out the door to his office because this may mean he had a chance to make it up to his son.

When Naruto gets to his new home he noticed right away that there was a cave behind the very large house. The cave was huge to say anything about it although he began to wonder what could be inside of it. "Better look in to see just what maybe inside before I go on my date with Tsume-hime because can't leave this unchecked." He thought to himself while his eyes were focused on the cave.

He slowly walked inside the cave yet all he could see was that the cave had gone into three different paths like tunnels moly it wasn't made by humans. The walls were made by something he hasn't seen humans use or ever done this good of making paths before.

He started to hear sounds coming down the middle path so he started to walk to where the sounds were coming from. When he got there he could a beautiful winged wolf lying down and what looked like winged pups were getting feed.

The mother wolf of these small pups sharply and quickly glared deadly over at Naruto and started to growl at him that atone didn't stop him from walking closer to the wolf. "It's ok no one going to hurt you but it looks like you need help." He soft softly because he could see the wolf wasn't ok from what he could see of her.

The closer he gets he fully noticed that she simply wasn't doing so good at the same time he can tell it's from the lack of food. "Why are you here? You do not belong in this cave so leave already before I kill you" He looked at her while she treated him with a tired voice that showed how weak she was.

He slowly sat down next to her then looked down over at the pups that don't seem to do anything better. He could see it that they barely get any milk from their mother due to the lack of food she had been eating herself. Without food she can't make enough milk for all these pups to feed in order to survive for long. .

"Because I was seeing what was in this cave that's behind my house, but you need help." He kept talking softly to her and started to rub her head. When he rubbed her she could see Naruto's three partners who walked in then looked into his eyes to see just who he really was.

"I can sense your aura demon, why would I let you help me?" He gave her a smile that made her wonder if he's really was a demon or not. "Because I live with and work with wolves as for a demon yes I am, I'm a wolf demon but at birth I was a human." She kept her gaze at him yet she known she does need help in order keep her pups healthy also all alive.

"Fine I'll let you help me and my pups." Naruto gave her another warm smile before going away from the wolf and makes three shadow clones. He told the first clone to go to Tsume and tell her what going on because he may be late for his date. The second was order to go to a food place and get food for the wolves and him, the last shadow clone was told to go and get everything he needs for the house.

Naruto begun to help the winged wolf and her pups to the house and helped them settle in the living room where he placed wood on the fire to get it started. He only hoped the fire would help warm them up because they were cold even too cold for a wolf to be. Fur alone can't help when they are starting to become sick from lack of eating and other reasons.

"Are you feeling any better?' He asked her which she nodded her wolf head over to him before looking down at her pups that were warming up more. Naruto sat beside her and gently rubbed her back in order to try to warm her up as well.

"Help is coming so don't worry about anything ok?" She nodded her head once move over to him. "What is your name?" He asked only her eyes looked back at him before she looked down at her lovely pups. "My name is Moonrigufutsu but what is yours?

"My name is Naruto Urufu it's nice to meet you Moonrigufutsu." He smiled at her only he could start to hear footsteps and notice Tsume with a young woman who seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't remember just where he had met her at all because he had forgotten the times he played with Hana.

"Hello Tsume-chan but who is this with you?" He asked her only both of them were stunned as they look at a winged wolf. Tsume was also stunned that he didn't remember her daughter only she wanted to know what would have caused him to forget her.

"My name is Hana I'm her daughter but also a vet." She kneeled down to the wolf to see what wrong with her while she did a checkup which the wolf just watched her closely with her slit eyes. "You two have dog like looks but you're not a demon like him." Tsume was wondering what the wolf means by that. "Why is she calling him a demon like that because he's no demon even if he had Kyuubi in him?"

"What do you mean by that? He may have the nine tail demon kyuubi sealed inside of him but he's no demon." Moonrigufutsu looked at her because she doesn't know the one she eyeing like that is a demon. "He's a wolf demon but if you don't believe me you can just ask him." Naruto shook his head because this wasn't how he wanted her to find out.

"This really isn't how I wanted to tell you but she's right I'm a demon, I pass the test for my summon wolf and was given a spirit but the spirit turned me into a demon which it shouldn't of done that. Only now I have become a demon to make sure my clan would grow and never die again." Tsume had dragged Naruto away into the next room while she gazed at him with her eyes. Naruto was nervously waiting for her to yell at him or something yet she did none of that because she just pulled him into a hard kiss.

"You keep giving yourself away in order to help everyone else, I'm truly glad I found someone like you." Naruto smirked to her at the same time his inside were telling him to just take her there and then, Naruto just fought it's off. "You do know that kiss and being like this is even harder for me not to just take you right now." She nervously looked at him moved her head to his chest causing her to hear his breath moving faster.

"Who said you couldn't just take me here and now but do you really think you can make me yours?" She asked with a smirk on her face while her voice was also filled with lust for him, he did know that she was just teasing him.

"I think your daughter wouldn't like hearing her kaa moan out someone name when she's close by?" He kept his stare on her while he asked her that question. She just smiled away to him and kept her head resting on his strong chest.

"I guess your right about that but how about I stay here with you till five then you meet me up at six for our date?" Naruto smiled in order to her show her that he liked that idea causing her to just lightly gave him a kiss his lips. She was glad that she had found someone like him then she wondered if she was going to wake up soon like all of this was some dream that she was dreaming of.

The two of them walked back in at the same time the clone was giving Moonrigufutsu food only Hana was giving her things to help her feel better. She was doing while also using her healing jutsu on the wolf's body. Naruto went outside and summons a blue fur wolf who was size of a full grown wolf. The wolf yawned and looked at Naruto who just smiled to the wolf before speaking to it.

"Furosutsu I want you to get everyone to come here, this is going be our new home for good now." She looked happy over at Naruto and pants happy before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto to turn around and sees Tsume watching with a smiling face. He doesn't know who was lucky him or Tsume for finding each other.

"You really must like watching me don't you Inu-hime?" She just looked away then back at him while he moved up to him yet he could notice Hana walking towards her kaa. "Can I ask kaa but who is this anyway?" Tsume just gave a smirk over at her daughter because it was going be fun to see how she reacts to all of this.

"This is my new boyfriend and maybe one day your new Tou." Hana was truly ready to pass out from hearing what her kaa had just told her. She never thought that her kaa would ever date someone again after what happened to her first father.

"I'm shocked that you're dating again but it's a good thing." Tsume smiled only Naruto took this chance to just walk back inside to leave them alone to talk to each other about things.

Hour later the two women come in with happy faces on and Hana stared at him because she couldn't believe he was back in the village and in her life. He had missed the days she played with him only she was sad that he had forgotten who because she never once had stop remembering who he was.

Naruto was glad things worked out because he didn't want cause more trouble for her and her family for being with him. He looked around before he could notice that someone was walking over to the winged pups.

"Puraifuru you better behave yourself now." He called out to what looked like a gray fur wolf pup yet her face had some black fur which matches her black eyes. She just looked back over at him and then at one of the winged pups who stares back at her. "It's ok for them to play with each other." He nodded at the mother winged wolf when he heard her speak.

"Here come the troublemakers." With that said two more gray fur pups with black eyes come out only they rushed at Naruto jumping up and down around him. The first one had some brown fur around its face while the other one of the two looked like his sister with black fur around his face.

"Tell me Demonu and Nigufutsu how are you two doing?" He went down on his knees and played with the two pups who just panted happily at him. "We have been doing great!" They barked to him only he just smirk happy at same time Tsume was smiling at this.

He then could see a white fur wolf that was two times bigger than a normal wolf but he just smiled at her because there were also two pups that are size of a full grown wolf next to her. The three of them look very much alike with their beautiful blue eyes were staring at him. Beside them was a full grown gray fur wolf with black fur on her face, this was the mother of Puraifuru, Demonu and Nigufutsu.

"Hello Uinteru how are you and the pups doing?" He began to start talking to the white wolf that just moved her pups over to him. She couldn't believe just how shy her pups could be because they sure don't take after her at all.

"Looks like my pups being troublemakers again?" He laughed before looking over to the gray wolf and smiled to her. "Aren't they always Midenigufutsu?" She just rubbed against him while he petted the two pups in front of Uinteru.

"It's good to see you again Sunobu and Arukuchiku have you been listening to your kaa?" Both of them look at him then rush him causing him to fall on his back with them on his at same time they lick his face. "Ok I give I give." Both of them stop yet Arukuchiku stayed on him while she just panting happily at him.

"What are their names Moonrigufutsu?" She moved her eyes down at her pups that were still drinking milk from her. "One at the left is Heabenu the one in the middle is Uirudefuroueru and the last one is Suki." Naruto kept his smile showing to her then he petted Arukuchiku who still hasn't get off him yet only she just kept on panting happily.

"Your animal summons isn't going come till later." He nodded his head to her before he closed his eyes and kept petting the winter wolf that's on him. He doesn't know how he ended up with taking care of this many wolves even so he was glad that he did.

"Naruto-kun you truly have a lot of friends here." Tsume had a big smirk showing on her face although she watched Naruto just keep on petting Arukuchiku. He fully well had known that he spoils her too much. Her mother always yelled at him that he only spoils her beside he would always tell that her that it's his job to.

"Yes I do but I have a lot of work to do in order to make this place good." He's eyes scanned around the room and then stopped back at Tsume. He noticed his clone had food and moved to the kitchen where he puts it away. Naruto made more clones and tells them to go and shop for food and other things they may need.

"You do know you're not alone right? There are people in this village that can help you out right now." Naruto shook his head at her only he knows who she's talking about. He just didn't want to face them nor was he ready to.

"I know but it going take some time to trust them again but I do know a lot of people outside the village that I could ask for help." She moved closer before starting to kiss him causing all wolves to look at them. "What?" He asked yet they just give a wolf like smirk before they all start to laugh causing him to just shake his head.

"How about I help you out by taking you places to buy things for the house and your friends?" He nodded his head while she started to take his hand and lead him out of the house leaving Hana who was now looking around her.

Hana wasn't used to being around this many wolves yet she was used to being around tons of dogs. The winged wolf just licked her face because it was her way thanking her for the healing that she gave her.

Hana looked at the winged wolf because to her she was just a majestic creature which she was glad that she could met in her lifetime. She did wonder if her kaa will be helping dating her new boyfriend because she still can't believe that her kaa is really dating someone again.

She went and started to check on the winged pups then she was planning on giving all the other wolves checks up as well. She was in heaven because she was given this chance to work on so many animals at one time.

* * *

I bet everyone got tons of questions I bet you do.

Like questions like just who in the world were these sixteen immortals and ae they really not human?

Why did it take thirty years to simply beat a clan that once ruled the known world that became the shinobi world?

How did he become a wolf demon?

Just what is this link with tests for a clan and spirits?

Why did Naruto forget who Hana was?

Why am I asking question to things I already know the answers to?

At least you now know why his clan was feared so much.

If the immortals were really immortals how did they die?


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys reading it.

* * *

Naruto was walking right beside Tsume with his watching her every movement she had made with her lovely body. Tsume on the other hand was simply doing her best while searching for the right places to take Naruto. She had an eye for shopping even if many wouldn't think so based on her feral behavior or the clan she was the head of.

Only Naruto on the other hand just didn't know why she was doing all this for him. He never seen someone that wanted to help him this much before only he just hoped he could help her when she needed this much help.

"How far have you thought about your clan making? Have you already found people to be your wives?" Naruto was simply caught off guard by that as he was then thinking of what he should tell her because yes he had slept with women. He may ask them to date him only because the same women were ones that could be called allies.

"It is true I have few people in mind but why are you wondering so much about it?" Tsume looked away with blushing face because she did want to know if he had other in mind. She didn't mind sharing because she knows the reason why she may have to share him and understood it very clearly.

There was other reason why she was ok with it because he wasn't a pervert or an asshole like men she used to seeing and asking her out all the time. No matter how many times she would go out with her friends they would always be someone who couldn't take no when she told him no.

"I just wondering if I had to share you already with someone else, but I do understand why you have to have more than one mate." Naruto just smiled at her before he moved his arm around her waist and slowly he pulled her even closer to him.

"I'm glad and I need thank you for helping me out so much with all this." Tsume gave him a smile of her own while she felt the warmth from his body, she wished that she could get used to it. The warmth that she was feeling just by being in his arms, this warmth she hasn't had in such a long time.

She had felt so lonely in the past years due to having no one to be with thanks to raising her kids and her husband leaving. She finally had another chance to stop being lonely and have a happy life with someone new. That was why there simply was no way she wasn't going take this chance, she refused to let it slip passed her.

"You don't need to thank me but tell me just who these friends you said you had that may help you? I wonder how they are going to help you with your house building." She asked him only that caused his eyes to gaze over at her softly. She just smiled only her eyes glazed back into his soft slit blue eyes.

He started to think of all people that he met in his years of being away from this village and it still shocked him just who he had met over the years. Some of them weren't even human or from this realm of life yet he did know that they were his friends/allies in his heart. He was thankful to have met each and every single one of them.

"I know many people from other shinobi villages but also people that far away from these lands. I have been to many places in this world over my years of being gone from this village." Tsume was shocked that he known people from that far away like had been to.

At the same time she had wondered what kind of life he has had in the last nine years. She's getting more and more questions and fewer answers from him. She never liked having too many questions without any answers.

"Can you promise me something?" Naruto simply moved his eyes to look over at her and nodded his head yes. "Can you please keep my son alive? I don't want to have to lose any of my family because of the life of a shinobi so promise he will not die on a mission.' Naruto smiled then lightly kissed her lips. "I promise to keep him safe so don't worry Inu-hime."

"Thank you for promising me that but also promise me you will not leave me, I'm scared that you will run away from me like my husband did." Naruto could see tears coming down her eyes as he wiped them away and gave her small kiss her nose lightly.

'I will not leave or run away from you so don't worry, I'll always be here as long as you want me to be. I know we just met and this will be our first date but I just want you to know that I'll stay here with you as long as you want." Tsume let a smile grave her lips because he was right it was going be her first date. She felt like this maybe the chance she was waiting for, the chance to no longer be lonely anymore.

So what if he was younger than her that didn't brother because he was a shinobi and to their eyes a genin is an adult and he was an anbu at age of eight. Now he was nineteen and she had known that he was a full adult who mostly has learned a lot in his short life so far.

She can tell from his voice that he had seen and been through a lot by the hint of sadness and sorrow in his voice even though he tried to sound happy and cheerful. Even so she could tell right away thanks to her great hearing she can tell.

She can tell that his was in pain and will not let anyone help him with it even if they want to help him. She knows that because he believes this was his burden along to carry on, even if he was foolish to believe that way.

She truly did hope one day he would at least tell her what this burden he felt like he was carrying was and maybe even let her help him when that day finally did come. For now she just was going wait and be there for him when he needed someone and always will be the angel that keeps him from the darkness within him.

"Hello Inu-hime? Are you ok? You spacing out." Tsume snapped back to the world of the living as she just nodded her head to him and moved ahead of him to hide her blushing face. She can't believe she let herself space out like that but she was still wondering all the things she had learned today about him.

After a while of shopping he sent everything he got from place to place home with help of shadow clones but he was wondering what he truly was going to do. He did know that he had to tell everyone he's back and hopeful get help from now on.

Also at same time he started to wonder what he will do about having many wives. He doesn't know how he can handle telling someone to share him like that. He also was worried that Tsume wasn't truly really ok with it.

'I guess it's time for our date isn't it?" Tsume just smiled once more and nodded her head as she started to take him to a place where she loved to eat at. She hoped he doesn't mind eating there with her only when the two of them got there he looked at the place.

It was a very large size of place only he figured this was where the clan heads and their family would come to. She walked up to the person at the front area and asked for her clan table. Naruto on the other hand just smirked and watched her walk in front of him only for his eyes to stare down at her very great rear.

When they finally sat down at the table Tsume just gave him a playful glare causing him to wonder what with it. " _I wonder just why she's glaring at me like that because did she notice me staring at her sexy ass?"_

"You can't help by keep staring at my ass can't you?" Naruto just shrugged and smirked over at her causing her to let out a feral smirk. He was enjoying her playful side that she had only he hoped tonight would end well for them.

The waitress comes over and takes their orders as Tsume ordered ribs and Naruto did the same yet his eyes never left Tsume's beautiful eyes. He could hear the waitress leaving causing Tsume just looks back at him and smiled sweetly "Can I ask Tsume-hime? Are you truly ok with me doing that in order to bring back my clan?"

Tsume smiled because she was right that he was a caring person because he still was worried that she may feel bad about him doing that. She doesn't feel bad because she wanted to him bring back his clan after all the hard work he did in order to get a chance at doing it. He gave up so much for his long forgotten clan and she doesn't going to stop him from bring it back and showing the world that it wasn't died.

"Yes because this isn't something that I can stop you from doing, that's not only reason because I want you do this. I want you bring back the clan that you care so much about and don't you dare try and give up." Naruto had let out a smile as he looked back over at her because he truly doesn't know how she can keep doing this.

He was happy that she was ok with this but he wonders still how she can be so willing to give like this. He knows that he has to make this up to her the best he can but for right now he was going to enjoy this date with her.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her through the dinner just something about her that affected him in ways he didn't know could happen. Once they got fully done with their food and paid that was when he took her over to a park that he used to come to. Tsume just gave him a smirk at the idea while she walks around with him. Ideas for their next date started to come to mind and wondered what he would do.

Once they got done walking around he was when he started to take her back to her house. At the front door was when he had lightly kissed her on the lips and said his goodnight to her. Tsume smiled a true happy smile as she walked inside her house which she right away noticed Hana was laying on the couch tired.

"I guess you had a busy night for you Hana-chan?" Hana looks at her kaa and nods her head because taking care of that many wolves one time was a great thing but tired one as well. "You need help to your room?" Hana gave another nod as Tsume started to help her daughter to her bed and left the room slowly.

"You had a fun night." Tsume heard a voice before she looked over her shoulder to see her partner come up to her. She gave him a true happy smile and nodded her head yes before going to her own room to sleep.

Once Naruto finally arrived in front of his house he could someone jump off his roof and landed in front of him. His eyes could see that this person was dressed up like a jester with a scythe in this person's hands. The outfit was mix of white and light purple with very large eyes. End of each really long ear part of the jester head was two orb looking things.

The outfit eyes were big as left one was blue and the right one was red but the pants where white and purple stripes but Naruto just slapped back of the jester head as it looked at him. "Soma-hime stop trying to scare me, it will never happen." He teased the young woman only gave her a soft smile.  
Naruto started walking inside as he stopped in order to look over his right shoulder "Are you coming?" The woman named Soma started walking behind him as she just glared at him from the back.

"You have to make me food now. The reason why you have to is because you had the guts to hit me in the head like that." Her voice was bit childish Naruto just shook his head while he opened up the front door for her. He closed the door once the two of them were inside with a smile still showing because he cared very much for her.

Soma began taking her outfit off and once she was Naruto just watched her strip out of her jester outfit. She didn't have a big chest because she had a small one which was around a cup to a really small b cup. She had on what looked like a see through white nightgown with a good size pink ribbon where her breasts were.

She had on a black and white bra which top of bra was white and the bottom was black. Most of it was black but the white was little bit on the top. Her panties were the same way as her bra which he just kept looking at her and goes to start making her food.

"I guess you still eat kid food?" He gazed back at her eyes which were beautiful light green emerald also her long black hair went down to her butt. Soma was a beautiful seventeen year old woman who happened to like using a scythe to kill people and use song magic.

"Hurry up." Naruto just shrugged over at her at her while he was cooking causing her to shut up and wait for her dinner. She has been alongside Naruto for four years so far and she doesn't like being too far away from him.

"I still haven't thank you for saving everyone in the past. You really risked your own life for people you didn't even know at all." Naruto stopped cooking only so he could look at her because that was old history. He simply did what he though was the right thing to do and he had no regrets doing it.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just glad I could help out back then." Soma just her gazing eyes aimed over at him. The moment he got done cooking he placed the food down in front of her. She starts to eat the cheeseburgers that he had made even so he still couldn't believe that she still eats these.

"I forget to tell you the others may be coming by soon, some of them missed you a lot and I wonder why." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the living room by himself with her still in kitchen. When Soma had noticed that it caused her to move over to the couch that he was sitting in before taking a sit with him.

"How long you staying for this time around?" Soma glared at him and then smiled. "That would be forever because someone has to look after you." Naruto just shook his head but closed his eyes.

"Let's get you a room and some clothes tomorrow." She just hit him on the head lightly before nodding her head yes. Naruto got up and started to lead her to a room and then went to his own room in order to sleep.

Sunlight was Naruto new worse enemy causing him to wake up slowly due to the pain in his eyes from losing battle. The battle which was against the sun and no one ever wins that battle, he slowly rubbed his eyes letting them open up.

Fully awake Naruto got to his feet and headed for Soma's room in order to wake her up in order to get clothes for her. He moaned when he remember he also had to eat breakfast at his family's house today.

When he opened the door to her room, slowly he walked in to see that she took her nightgown off. Lucky enough she was still wearing both her panties and bra otherwise he would have enjoyed this more.

"Come on now Soma-hime, it's time for you to wake up now so no more sleeping." He softly rubbed her right arm causing her slowly wake up. Her sleepy eyes looked at him while still being mostly closed giving her a cute look.

"You're cute in the morning when you're just waking up." Soma just quickly blushed before hitting him with a pillow but was too tired to really hit hard. Naruto on the other hand had just laughed hard as he sat down on the bed.

She began to let herself sit up on the bed with her legs crossed. She just simply moved her head to his side resting there without a word being spoken. Soma wasn't ready to tell him but she did hope that one day she could till then she'll keep him safe no matter what.

"We have to get you clothes so how about you wear some of my till we get you to a place to buy some?" Soma just sleepy nodded her head causing him to get off the bed and leave her bedroom with her still sitting on the bed.

He came back with a pair of shorts and big shirt for her in his hands only he smiled over at the sleepy Soma. He slowly hands the clothes over to her which she just simply started to put them on her body covering her body up.

"Let's go and once we get done with buying you cloth we have to be going to eat breakfast at my family's house." She simply looked back over at him and smiled causing Naruto to wonder why she came all the way here just to see him. Was that the real reason for all this or was there something she wasn't telling him.

Naruto went to his own room in order for him to get changed and he could see that Soma waiting at the door to his room already with her scythe. Which he really doesn't know why she uses a weapon that remembers him of a grim reaper? He moved his arm around her waist and started to leave house like that, truth be told Soma was enjoying that very much. She just wasn't showing it because she had known that he had a date.

"How was your date last night? You seem to enjoy it very well from what I could see" Naruto stopped walking and stared over at her. He had done that because he was trying figure out how she had known or why she even wanted to know about it.

"It's was ok and how did you know that? Just what were you doing when you got into the village yesterday?" Soma just looked at him for a second than looked away because she didn't want to upset him.

"I fallowed you and once you get into place to eat I left to come to the house." Naruto shook his head because she was a silly girl and he did wonder just what was wrong with him dating. Is it because she likes him or was it something else that he doesn't know about.

Two of them spent about an hour as she tried on clothes and showed him yet Soma enjoy it a lot and so did Naruto. He did like seeing her trying on so many things because he got to see her in tons of different clothes.

Once he paid for the clothes they head to his family's house and he didn't know how this was going to be like. He hasn't seen any of them in nine years and he wasn't in good terms with his younger sister Rika. Naruto didn't know why he was going and trying to do this as he doesn't see a reason to try patch up this so called mess.

Soma just kept staring at him because she didn't know he was going buy her this many clothes which she gazed at four bags he was holding in his hands now. When the two of them get to the house she began to wonder why he's trying to come back to this house.

Naruto knocked on the door which it opened up few minutes later showing his mom but he just stared at her. Kushina was happy that he really came as she dragged the both inside the house and into the living room. She didn't stop there because she kept dragging them into kitchen where he noticed Kakashi and three people he didn't know.

"Naruto it's been a long time and but this is my genin team. Sakura, Sasuke and Sai and also Sasuke's kaa Mikoto is here but you know her." He nodded his head at same time Soma grabbed the bags from him and went to the living room.

"No one come into the living room or else they get cut into two pieces." Naruto just smiled to Mikoto who smiles back to him. They weren't even paying mind to the woman threating to cut anyone in two pieces at all.

Few seconds later he could his shirt being thrown over at him yet he caught it, then came her bra and his shorts but last one was her panties as he seals it all away in a scroll. When he got done he could see that everyone was giving him strange looks. "What?" Sakura just wanted to yell at him because she loves yelling at people.

Soma walked in with black pants and a white tank top and noticed the looks at both herself and Naruto were getting. "You let him teach your underwear?!" Soma just smirked causing Naruto to shake his head because this was going be one long breakfast.

"Yea, not first time I have touched a female panties, you know you have touch them to take them off a woman to have sex." Sakura was blushing badly before she was about to yell again yet she was stopped by Kakashi.

"So my son has already had sex now did he?" Kushina asked with an evil smirk which Naruto was wondering if he should just run now or later but Soma just smirked evil as well. "Yes, he had many girlfriends over the four years I have known him." Naruto gives Soma a look like you're not helping at all.

"Even if he had sex before he is someone that's adult and can live his life. This is a nice breakfast after all and we wouldn't want to ruin that." Minato looked over at his wife trying his best to calm her down.

"What things have you done over the years have you been gone my dear son?" She was trying her best to stay calm only her eyes watched him like a hawk. She wanted to learn everything he had been doing over the last years he was away from his family.

"I been all over the world and I didn't just stay in the shinobi areas of this world. I met many people like Soma who is sitting next to me." She glared over at Soma who was finally sitting down and just playing innocent role.

"I made many allies and even more enemies that want m dead. Some you can't even image when comes to what they are because they aren't human." He kept looking at Soma then his eyes moved over to his old family.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you and till next time, see you later.


End file.
